1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods and apparatuses for facilitating the transmission of data between elements of a memory system.
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory, including for example a NAND flash memory, may store large amounts of information in a small chip area. For example, a NAND flash memory may store large amounts of information in a small chip area by using NAND cell units where a plurality of memory cells are connected in series to each other.
A solid state drive (SSD) architecture may include a controller connected to multiple channels and ways of NAND flash memory.